


Eavesdropping

by wanderingaroundyoutube



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And I love messing with kara, F/F, I needed them to kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingaroundyoutube/pseuds/wanderingaroundyoutube
Summary: Alternate version of the hallway scene in 2x07. Maggie can't find the words so so tries to explain to Alex a different way.  Kara really needs to be more careful with her super hearing.





	

"Two minutes" Alex said stiffly.

Maggie nodded in thanks and took a breath. "I heard everything you said. I get it. And if you never want to talk to me again I'll respect that. I'll disappear." 

"I don't meet many people that I care about. And I care about you. A lot. You've become really important to me." 

"What does that mean?" Alex interrupted. 

"It means... It means I…damn it, Alex-" Maggie stepped forward into Alex's personal space. One hand came up to the back of Alex's neck and she pulled her in for a kiss. 

Alex froze then pulled back. "Maggie, I don't-" 

"I do want you, Alex." Maggie cut her off, her voice suddenly softer and lower than it had been a moment before. "I like you so much that it scares me."

They stared at each other for a moment, inches apart. 

"I have questions," Alex finally said. 

Maggie nodded. "I know. I'll answer them." 

"But first," Alex smiled. "Do that again."

Maggie leaned forward and kissed her again. This time Alex melted into her and kissed back. It was slow and soft and Alex moaned. 

Suddenly there was a shriek and a crash from the other side of the apartment door. Alex and Maggie pulled apart in surprise. 

"What was that?" Maggie asked in shock. 

Alex shook her head, still slightly dazed from the kiss. Then she looked, wide eyed, toward the door. She stomped the two steps to the door and pulled it open. 

Kara was sprawled on the floor, having apparently tripped over a stool. A container of pot stickers was strewn all over the floor. 

Alex glared down at her sister. "Kara Danvers, were you eavesdropping?" 

Kara, looking horrified, slapped her hands over her ears. "Gross gross gross. Get it out of my ears!"

Alex laughed. "Serves you right."

Kara pouted up at Alex. "I was worried about you. How was I supposed to know you two would start making gross noises?" 

Alex shook her head and offered Kara a hand to help her up. 

"I don't get it," Maggie said from the doorway. "How did you hear- Ohhh!" Realization spread across her face. "Kara is Supergirl…. Well that explains a lot."

"What?" Kara frantically shook her head. "No I'm not!" 

"Relax, Kar. I'm pretty sure we can trust her." Alex smirked at Maggie. "And I'll make her sign a hundred non-disclosure agreements tomorrow just to be sure."

"Sounds like fun," Maggie retorted.

"You wanna stay for dinner, Detective?" Kara asked. "We have plenty."

Maggie looked at Alex, who nodded her consent. "Uh, sure."

"Great! I'm going to call and order more pot stickers" Kara hurried away towards the living room. 

Alex and Maggie looked at one another for a moment. Alex stepped back toward Maggie and smiled, but before she could lean in to kiss her, Kara shouted from the other room, "No kissing!" 

Alex laughed and offered her hand to Maggie. "Come on. We can talk in the kitchen while we're waiting for the pizza to get here and not kissing. I still have questions. And after you answer a few we'll see about embarrassing Kara some more."

Maggie took the offered hand. "Deal."


End file.
